


Somebody to Kiss

by NessaroseEast



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, happy new year everyone, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaroseEast/pseuds/NessaroseEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is late to the New Year's party and Bones is looking for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! This is really short, but I wanted to write something to celebrate, so here's some McKirk. Enjoy!

Less than ten minutes to go and it would be next year, San Francisco time. Normally, Bones couldn't care less about the new year (although the restrictions on alcohol being lifted for the night was nice), but this year was different. He and Jim had been together for almost three months, so this year Bones was determined to get a kiss at midnight.

Bones glanced around the rec room at the faces of the officers, looking for the captain. Uhura and Chapel were chatting near the observing windows, untouched champagne in hand. In one corner of the room, Chekov was gesturing wildly and talking animatedly to Sulu, who was nodding in amusement, holding both of their drinks.

Spock was standing near the refreshment table talking to Scotty, whose drink was half gone. Bones glanced around again without seeing Jim, although Rand had joined Uhura and Chapel.

Bones approached Spock and asked, "You seen Jim around?"

"I have not, Doctor," Spock replied.

Bones sighed and said, "Alright. Thanks."

Bones glanced at the time, rolling his eyes at Jim's tardiness. Only five minutes until midnight and there was no sign of the captain.

"Lookin' to get a kiss with the captain, hm?" Scotty said with a smirk.

Bones glared at Scotty and said, "There's a sayin' in the south that what you're doin' at midnight on New Year's is what you're gonna be doin' all year."

"It's unlikely, and impractical, to kiss the captain all year, Doctor," Spock said.

"Yeah? Well, I sure as hell would rather be kissin' him all year than searchin' for him."

Spock nodded thoughtfully and excused himself from the conversation. He quickly joined Uhura, Chapel, and Rand by the windows.

Bones glanced at the time again. Three minutes left.

"Don't worry, he'll be here," Scotty said. Bones gave him a look that said he was doubtful. "Has he ever disappointed you before?"

Bones thought back through the past few months, then back through the years he'd known Jim, unable to find anything. He shook his head and said, "No, he hasn't. And he isn't gonna start now."

"Who's going to start what now?" Jim asked over Scotty's shoulder.

"Where've you been?" Bones asked. "You're late."

Jim gave a surprised frown and looked at the time. "No, I don't think I'm late. I had a minute to spare."

Bones rolled his eyes and Scotty left to join Chekov and Sulu in the corner.

Jim moved closer to Bones and said, "Sorry I'm late. I was working on my hair." When Bones's expression didn't change, Jim continued, "I wanted to look good."

Jim turned and poured himself a drink, almost dropping it when Bones said, "You always look good, kid."

Red crawled up Jim's neck as the people around them started counting down from ten. Bones grabbed Jim's fresh drink and put them both on the table. He turned back and gently grabbed Jim's arms, pulling him closer. Jim smirked as the seconds ticked down and he leaned in.

Their lips met as everyone began cheering for the New Year. Bones and Jim were happy that this year they had somebody to kiss.


End file.
